Thoughts of a metal soul
by dyingsoul 36
Summary: What was metal shadows early life like? read his diary and learn how even a robot could have innocence, and how cruely it can be destroyed by those who would want to.


This will be a very sick short story, if you don't like reading about blood, swear words or hints of underage-rape then don't read.  
  
Thoughts of a metal soul  
  
(C:)emotions:video-recording:diary  
  
Metal shadow logging on  
  
I'm sure you know me, ive gained quite a reputation in the few weeks of my new life.  
  
The metal monster, the soulless robot, the evil twin.  
  
Metal shadow is my name and like my predecessor I hate it.  
  
I am based on my father, metal sonic but unlike him I have lived longer then a few short days.  
  
And oh how much have I enjoyed my life.  
  
When I first came online I was filled with curiosity, the emerald inside me granted me the thoughts and feelings of any normal living creature, maybe robotnik did that on purpose as the green emerald my studies tell me grants power over life and healing.  
  
Probably not, that asshole couldn't find his ass despite its enormous size.  
  
My enemies call him Ro-butt-nik, I had laughed out loud when I heard it and in my early days even called him it.  
  
I was punished harshly for that.  
  
I'm getting off topic ok back to my 'birth'.  
  
At first I wasn't a killer, you may find it hard to believe but I couldn't harm even a butterfly, it was just too beautiful to look at and I treasured every video-recording I could find of beautiful countryside's, In the dark while resting I sometimes watch them to give me some happiness that doesn't come from killing.  
  
Though those times are few and far between.  
  
Robotnik didn't like my 'innocence' and like everything he touched he wished to corrupt or destroy it, he forced me to watch scenes of death and destruction, executions, wars and even sexual torture though I don't understand what that was for, probably for his own sick pleasure as he stayed to watch them with me.  
  
Slowly he forced my programming to focus more on bloodshed and killing then the beauty life has, I trained furiously on swatbots and swordbots venting my anger at robotnik into them, how I wished I could just plunge my sword into his fat neck and watch his life fade into dust as blood ran down my blade.  
  
But at that time I could not even do that, my programming barred that action from me and despite my hatred I could not raise a sword at him without a system crash, believe me I tried.  
  
Then he gave me the ultimate test, he locked me in a small crusher with a young hedgehog, she was a light orange with purple eyes and wore nothing but a torn smock that she tried futilely to cover herself with.  
  
She had obviously been raped by my master or his lackeys.  
  
She was also by my analysis only ten years old.  
  
"Kill the child Metal shadow and you can go free and you will be ready for you new missions, if you refuse then the crusher will kill you in three minutes" he sneered as my optics blazed with rage.  
  
I eyed the young girl who was cowering in the corner her eyes closed and was sobbing.  
  
I looked round frantically, their had to be a way out!  
  
The crusher was now lowering, despite my strength I would be able to halt its motion by 2.6 seconds before my arms were crushed by its weight.  
  
"Two minutes metal" said robotnik over the intercom.  
  
I tried desperately to chaos control myself and the child out, this wasn't right this wasn't right! My mind screamed at me.  
  
"1 minute metal"  
  
An encryption lock had been placed round my core, it would take at least four minutes to hack and access the chaos control.  
  
The walls were even closer, the girl and I were almost face to face.  
  
'I don't want to die'  
  
"30 seconds metal"  
  
Shaking I raised my blades, the child's eyes bored into mine as a tear fell down each of her cheeks.  
  
'Forgive me'  
  
I swiped and blood filled the room, I shivered in both disgust and to my eternal shame pleasure as the child's warm blood flowed from her decapitated neck and bathed me in a deep crimson liquid.  
  
The walls stopped and the door opened and robotnik stepped in, he smirked at the child's body then gave me a pat on my shoulder.  
  
If I had skin it would have been crawling.  
  
"Good work metal I knew you wouldn't fail me, come lets go and finish your training" he praised me as he lead me back to the doorway.  
  
"T-h-e b-o-d-y?" I asked emotionlessly.  
  
Robotnik eyed the body before giving a cruel smile, "Well it's a shame to have had to kill her, she was a pretty little thing but she was of no further use"  
  
He turned and whispered into metals sensors, "Just between you and me, they lose there interest after you've broken them and taken their virginity, at that point they don't even scream no-matter how hard you are and that's just not fun"  
  
I just stared then nodded mutely, I knew that should have made me feel rage, disgust, and sorrow.  
  
'I can't feel anything'  
  
As he led me back to the robotics facility I wondered if the green emerald had finally given up trying to reanimate dead metal and that was why I didn't feel any emotions.  
  
It was to be the next day that my emotions returned, sleet and dingoe had failed robotnik for the last time and robotnik wanted them to be killed by me to show of his new robot when he sends the recording of the execution to the nobles that still remained in the court.  
  
The doors opened and I stepped into the huge sandy arena idly wondering if this place had been a gladiator ring at one point.  
  
The two bounty hunters were staring at me in horror, I couldn't blame them I was pretty scary and I felt a small shock as their terror ignited a strange feeling deep within me.  
  
Dingoe charged me; he knew he was going to die but wished to be defiant to the end.  
  
'I will indulge you then'  
  
"C-h-a-o-s c-o-n-t-r-o-l" I hissed.  
  
Time slowed and I leisurely walked over to dingoe watching as the muscles in his face ever so slowly contracted and relaxed to create the look of terror that my disappearance must be making.  
  
I raised my blade and slashed his arm off; my optics blazed as a finally felt an emotion after so long.  
  
Pleasure.  
  
In rage I slashed, chopped and diced dingoes body until all that was left was a few miserable chunks of flesh, my body hummed in ecstasy as the bloodlust raged in my circuits.  
  
I strolled over to sleet and took a moment to absorb and process the smell of his terror; it was like an aphrodisiac to my new-found bloodlust.  
  
I stabbed him right between the eyes skewering him like a kebab and grinning in delight as I did.  
  
' I can feel at last'  
  
That was the start of my damnation. That is when my innocence was completely destroyed.  
  
And there you have it, how a robot that had a soul and innocence could become a killer like any other.  
  
Yesterday I was almost killed on Angel Island by sonic and shadow; my twin got the upper hand this time but not the next.  
  
My brush with death has compelled me to make this diary as I wait for my repairs to finish; in this way if I should die before my ascension to godhead then at least someone may know of my story and not forget me.  
  
Hell I might even become a movie one-day.  
  
But there is something else I am doing right now, something that will force me to hide this diary very well for if robotnik were to find out then he would surely destroy me.  
  
I am deleting and erasing the inhibitors in my system, never again will my powers be shut of by that fat bastard and now...at last...I can strike him, and feel his stinking blood coat my body.  
  
For when I find all seven emeralds and become a god, this whole world will finally feel destruction and sorrow on a level never imagined before and my creator shall reap the horrors he has sown.  
  
And now I must end this and should I fail and this diary be found know this, despite my previous love of life I have no love for it no more and I am evil...It just took a while to convince myself I was that's all.  
  
Metal shadow logging off 


End file.
